Investor
Investor is a perk that becomes available when the Dragonborn reaches 70 in the Speech skill. Using this perk allows the Dragonborn to invest 500 in certain shops and merchants. The effect is that the shops in which the Dragonborn has invested will have 500 more with which to barter. It will also count as a favor, and allow items to be taken from the business. As a general rule, each shop can only be invested in once, though there are some exceptions (read below). The Dragonborn may also invest in the shop that their spouse owns. Effect Can invest 500 gold with a shopkeeper to increase their available gold permanently. Shops & traders available to invest in Exploits *In a unique case, Lucan Valerius in the Riverwood Trader will have a sum of 10,000 or more. Patch 1.9 "fixed" this exploit; after installing this patch, Lucan will only have 1,250 gold after you invest in his business. * In order to avoid too many "Days Passed/Hours Waited/Slept," any Merchant's funds can be restocked by restarting the game (must exit to the PS start screen, not the game's title screen), then selecting "Continue." This exploit renders this perk as well as Master Trader slightly less useful. However, the merchant will only pay the full price of any transaction if their total funds are not exceeded. These two perks increase their total funds, and therefore, are useful when selling expensive gear. * It is possible to cause a merchant to restock everything (including funds) by saving the game, then simply hitting the merchant, and then reloading. This works without the perk. * It is possible to preserve this perk's benefits after making the Speech skill legendary (after installing patch 1.9). This can be done by getting the investor perk, investing in every available merchant, increase speech skill to 100 and converting the speech skill to Legendary. Despite returning all perk points, the investments remain and merchants will have more money available. This also works with the Master Trader perk which together with investor will give most merchants approximately 2,500 coin making it much easier to level speech back to 100. Bugs * The merchants listed below can be invested on indefinitely, but they might not restock more than 500 . **Angeline Morrard in Angeline's Aromatics. **Warmaiden's, Ulfberth War-Bear. After investing in his wife Adrianne Avenicci outside, he will no longer take multiple investments. **Revyn Sadri in Sadri's Used Wares. * Sometimes the Dragonborn may be unable to invest in their spouse. *Ghorza gra-Bagol (blacksmith in Markarth) will agree to allow the Dragonborn to invest, but then the dialog for them to do so may only show the back-out option. *The option to invest in Sadri's Used Wares may not appear. This is due to a mistake in the scripting for the investor quest linking Sadri to Whiterun instead of Windhelm. *Fihada in Solitude has the investment dialogue, allowing you to pay him 500 gold to invest in his store. However, investing in him has no actual effect (his gold is not permanently increased). *Investing in Ghorza gra-Bagol or Tacitus Sallustius will give you an extra 500 septims with Moth as well. However, he cannot be invested in directly. *Investing in Arnleif and Sons Trading Company may be unavailable after completing "The Taste of Death." de:Investor